The Outsiders: Switchblade
by AngelicKennedy
Summary: Sodapop P.O.V: Johnny has just died. Sodapop Curtis hears about a new Greaser called, 'Switchblade', What happens when the Greasers meet Switchblade? Who is Switchblade...? NO HARSH REVIEWS! RATE M/Violance/Sexual Material 6/17/09 / 2,787 words


**Note: I read the story of** ~_The Outsiders_~** and fell in love with the story. I read it in my English class.** **I knew I had to make a story of it. S.E. Hinton did such an amazing job! This takes place after Johnny and Ponyboy come back from the church; after they saved the little kids from the church fire. Johnny died in hospital after they took Ponyboy home. Dallas is out and finding news about a greaser. Soda just got his heart broken by Sandy. **

**Reader Note: If I haven't added anything since u read it. I'm sorry. I have to share the damn computer with my sister and she stays on my-space 4ever! Because I usually make my Chapter long...So I'll get to it eventually. O.O**

**Spelling Note: It you see mistakes. I'm sorry but I type like _really_ fast and never watch what I'm doing... So if there's mistakes I'll take care of it eventually... :)**

**Updated Note: I know it doesn't show that I updated when I did. But if u see the date then it's updated...**

**Review Alerts: **

******~I just got a review that was harsh. 1/29/09~**

**I _DON'T_ APPRECIATE IT!!! **

**Character Note: P.O.V: Sodapop Curtis**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**New Greaser**

I awoke; tired and hungry. The smell of frying eggs mourned the air. I huffed a breath of air. My body was tired from a long day of work at the gas station. I didn't get home until late last night. Ponyboy stayed up for me even though he shouldn't. Darry doesn't have to worry about me much. Ponyboy is still 14-years-old, he's still a kid to me. Darry is the oldest of us. He takes care of Ponyboy and I. It's been that way ever since out parents died. My body struggles to get up from the bed. Pony still slept next to me. I looked at his sleeping face. I still can't believe he had to dye his dark black hair to blond; to keep away from the cops. It's hard to believe. I scratched the back of my head. Since Ponyboy was sleep, Darry must be up cooking. I groaned and kicked off the covers. Ponyboy moaned and turned over on his side; He was still in pain from the small burns. I quickly put on a pair of blue jeans, white shirt, and a plaid shirt. I slowly walked outside the room and into the kitchen.

I was right, Darry was cooking. Same as usaul. Darry was usaully us before us. But if he was up and cooking that ment Ponyboy and I have to clean the dishes. First one up, last two have to clean. It's been like that for while now.

I opened the refrigerator door, grabbing a chocolate milk. Darry looked at me as I did.

"Good moring." he smiled.

"Mornin'..."

I sat down at the table and yawned. Darry continued cooking the food. I looked around and drank some milk. I thought about what happened a few nights ago.

Ponyboy was filthy with black dust from the fire. He was a burn on his back; it's not that bad but I could tell it still hurt. Dallas had a burn on his arm. He was fine. They were the more lucky ones. Poor Johnny was burned all the way down to his lower back. The board crushed his lower back as well. He's paralyzed from the waist down. The Doctor said he died later that night.

We all stayed in the hospital until we heard the news. Ponyboy was devastated. Dallas actually cried more then everyone. He was the toughest one of us all. It was hard to see someone as tough as Dallas breakdown like that. It was hard. Johnny was like the heart of the gang. We could go to him and talk about our troubles. He wasn't like all the other greasers.

He was special.

However, the sad thing about it was that his family wasn't even there. They didn't give a damn about him. I hated that. Johnny was a good kid. He wasn't bad at all. He only killed that Soc because he had to. We know he didn't want to; he_ had_ to.

I shook my head. Darry set a plate of food in front of me. "Here eat. You look like a ghost." he laughed.

I grabbed my fork, "Y-yeah..."

"Are you thinking about the other day...?"

"Just a little..." I took a bite out of the egg. "What did that police officer say to you? I saw that he came by the other day when I left to work? What was that all about...?"

"He only told me that they're going to drop the manslaughter for Johnny since he died. Ponyboy isn't going to be charged with anything either. If you ask me, Ponyboy is lucky he got a slap on the wrist this time. But I'm glad he's okay." he paused and looked out the window. "I thought we lost him like mom and dad..."

"I still can't believe his _hair_..."

We both started to laugh. I heard a low groan as our laughter lowered. Ponyboy stood at the doorway to the kitchen. "Believe me, I hate it as much as you do."

I cracked a smile as Ponyboy struggled to sit down. Darry placed the plate in front of him. He suddenly started to eat like mad. My eyes were wide. He's been home for a few days but he still eats like he was gone. Darry turned around.

"Hey! Stop eating like that! You're home now!" he laughed.

Ponyboy looked up dumbfounded, "_Wha_...?"

"He means you're eating like a _monkey_..."

"_HEY_!!"

I busted out laughing as Ponyboy looked all innocent. Darry joined in when I had to close my eyes while I laughed. Ponyboy smiles and continues to eat his food. Unexpectedly the door slammed open; I quickly peered over the kitchen door. Two-Bit and Steve walked in as loud as usual. I turned over and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't slammed the door!" I yelled but they did anyways.

"Sup' everyone!" Steve greeted, he quickly punched Ponyboy in his arm. He was too quick for me to stop him. Ponyboy dropped his fork and spit out some of his food.

"Hey be gentle with him stupid!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Oh my bad..."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Two-Bit grabbed Steve in a head lock. I stood away from them; I didn't want any part in it. Darry scowled them to knock it off before anyone got hurt. I made my way out to the living room. Everyone followed me in an instant. I sat down on the couch. Two-Bit sat on the floor; with a fresh beer in his hands. Steve sat next to me and Pony sat near Darry. Two-Bit jumped up and switched on the television. His favorite cartoon was on. Mickey mouse. He loves that cartoon ever since I knew him. He wears the shirt constantly; always wearing his leather jacket over it. I looked over to Steve. He works at the gas station with me. He's the really loud one but he means well.

I guess.

"Hey, Dallas was talking about some new Greaser today..." Two-Bit said as he watch the cartoon.

Ponyboy cocked his head, "A new Grease...?"

"Yeah, they call him, '_Switchblade_'." Steve added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, they say that he can pull out a switchblade faster than any Greaser or Soc can." Two-Bit drank his beer and continued. "No one really knows his real name."

"How'd Dallas find out about this?" Darry asked placing a hand on in his chin.

"He said he ran into Tim Shepard and he told him all about him. They say that Switchblade is here in town. Dallas wants us to go to the Drive-In-Movie to meet him." Steve paused. "...more like _ordered_."

I turned to Ponyboy and Darry, "You guys up for that?"

"Sure..." Darry sighed.

"Yeah." Ponyboy smiled.

* * *

We left the house when it turned dark. We have to meet Dallas around the back of the Drive-In-Movie to sneak under the fence. Once we wiggled under the fence we searched for Dallas. It wouldn't be hard. He was like the loudest one there. He's always trying to pick up on the Soc girls. Which he shouldn't. But he doesn't listen. Not a bit. However, we're use to it now. He's the badass of us all. I ran my fingers through my hair. Everyone else greased their hair but me and Darry. I don't like the feeling. I can't stand it really. Girls watched me; giving me that flirtatious eye as I walked by. I looked away.

"Hey! Stop acting like that! You've been down ever since _Sandy_moved away." Steve raved. "She broke your heart. You sould move on dude--"

"Shut up Steve!" Darry snapped. "Leave him alone."

I looked to the side. Steve was right in a way. Sandy broke my heart by moving away after I asked her to marry me. I felt so hurt when I sent her that letter and she sent it back unopened. It broke my heart.

"Hey lets go look for Dallas..."

Darry walked with Two-Bit and Steve. Ponyboy stayed behind with me. I leaned against the wall and sighed loudly. Ponyboy turned to me with a concern look.

"Are you okay, Soda?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

Unexpectedly an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I could already tell who it was by the puff of smoke. I smiled, "Hello Dallas..."

"Sup' guys..." he puffed a smoke and squashed it under his heel. "Where's everyone else...?"

"Looking for you." Ponyboy added.

"_HA_! Well they better be back to meet Switchblade."

Suddenly Ponyboy sneezed loudly. I turned toward him and suddenly saw a girl walk up to him, placing a leather jacket over his shoulders. She was pale and slender. Her eyes were hazel as she looked but in the light. She had dark brown hair with a huge blond streak going to the right side of her hair. I went to open my mouth but her eyes were like daggers. Dallas looked up in confusion, "Um..._who_ are you...?"

She patted Ponyboy's shoulder, "I'm Switchblade."

Dallas bursts out in laughter. I look at girl and look back to Dallas. Is this the same person Dallas was raving about? Is this girl really 'Switchblade'?

"Are you for _real_? You got to be joking!"

Unexpectedly she pulled out a switchblade. She did it so fast that I couldn't see her flip it back. The blade was an inch away from cutting Dallas' throat. She looked into his eyes with anger. I stepped back and grabbed Ponyboy's shoulders.

"If you got a problem? Why don't you say it to my face Dallas?" she snapped. "Do you got a problem with me being a woman?"

I was suddenly in shock; Dallas was actually scared. He gulps and shakes his head "no" as she lets go. I stood there in complete shock. Ponyboy's mouth was wide open as she flips the blade back in her pocket.

"Switchblade is a..._girl_...?" Ponyboy whispered.

I could only shake my head as an answer.

Switchblade is a girl; a scary one at that. I looked back at Dallas. He was still shaking. Switchblade made an unladly like snort and shifted her hip to the side and looked at Ponyboy and I. She gave us a smirk, "Who are these guys?"

Dallas looked toward us, holding onto his neck nevously. "That's Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis..."

"Sodapop is the pretty-boy and the small one is Ponyboy, right?"

"Yes..."

She cracked a laugh. "_Wow_..."

Ponyboy stepped forward, "Why are you here? Are you here to make fun of us or--"

"Ponyboy, _don't_!" I snapped.

"Why don't you let the boy talk for himself, pretty-boy?" she tilted her head to the side and glared at me. I stepped back gulping hard.

Her stare was so frightening it was as if she were a snake ready to strike at anyone at any moment. She was a very scary person even if she was a girl.

"Hey, _Hey_! We don't want to _kill_ anyone!" Dallas laughed.

She snapped her head toward his direction; Dallas flinched back. As I looked past Dallas, Darry walked behind Two-Bit and Steve as they were walking toward us. Ponyboy turned around and smiled. "We found Dallas..."

"We kind of figured that out..." Darry scratched his head and looked at Switchblade. "Who is this?"

"Switchblade." Ponyboy and I said at the same time.

Steve's and Two-Bit's eyes went wide. Darry looked at her and smiled but it disappeared. "You got to be joking..."

"Does it look like I'm the type of person to _joke_...?" she hissed looking up at Darry. Everyone looked at her terrified. I stepped back as she walked toward Darry. "Do I?!"

He looked down at her, "No, you don't."

I watched her step back on her heel and spin around to Two-Bit and Steve. "What about you too? Got somethin' to say?"

They both shook their heads.

"Good."

* * *

Even though it seemed a bit akaward from the start, we all ended up heading back to my house. On the way there, everyone started asking Switchblade random questions. Just the usual. How did you join the Greaser life? When did you join? Why did you join? It's the same questions they would usually ask. They eventually stopped asking her questions and started horsing around. I walked up to her; she turned to me and cracked a smile. I looked down instantly.

She kept quiet most of the time. Ponyboy and I were unsure to talk to her. It kind of akaward for us. She looked at everyone that was running around, acting weird. She suddenly chuckled to herself.

When we reached the house, everyone rushed into the living room. Two-Bit and Steve sat on the floor. I sat next to Ponyboy on the couch. Switchblade leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Darry walked into the kitcken to gather some drinks for us. I looked at Switchblade and smiled.

"So, Switchblade, what brings you out here? Family? Friends?" I asked.

She didn't look at me. "I have no family or friends. I just on my own."

Ponyboy looked at her concernly. "You don't have a home?"

"Nope. Not since..._ever_..." she sighed.

Darry suddenly turned to us and looked at her; he must have heard her. "You have nowhere to stay for the night?"

"No. I usually sleep in a abonned car or--"

"You're staying the night with us!" Darry demanded. "I'm not taking no for an anwser. I cannot have you out her on your own."

She looked at Darry strangly. "I've been on my own for a long time now. I don't need your pitty."

"You're staying with us." he repeated.

She glared at him and sighed. "Fine. I'll stay..."


End file.
